Fire Meeting Ice
by ghostfacekiller39
Summary: A one-shot for my OTP, EdgeworthXFranziska, that I wrote in my boredom. I wrote it taking place on Februrary 8th, 2019, AKA the day Edgeworth was a defense attorney in court against Franziska. I had today off from work, and I'm in the idea phase for Ch. 5 of Burning in the Light and Ch. 10 for Trees of Green. So I wrote this in my boredom. DISCLAIMER: These are Capcom's characters.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aghhh, boredom's a killer; I wrote this as taking place during Bridge to Turnabout, but keep in mind it's been a long, long time since I played that case, so everything might not be correct, because I'm working entirely with my memories.**

**And my forum, AA's Serene Place, is up and running, and I encourage everyone who reads this to go check it out. It offers a safe place to promote your stories, share ideas, offer opinions on characters, and vent the frustrations you may be feeling for anything at all. I think, as readers and writers of fanfics for this series, we should all support each other through everything, as if we were a family of some sort. We need to stick together, and this offers the perfect place to do just that.**

**Happy reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**

* * *

Miles Edgeworth lay on the bed in his motel room, his hands behind his head, propping it up as he watched the Steel Samurai cartoon that was playing on the tv. Larry had called him up there on such sort notice that he couldn't arrange any...better situations than what he had been dealt with for the 3 days he had reserved.

It had been a quite a while since he had been in LA, and he certainly didn't plan on staying for an extended amount of time, especially not in this dump. He had known he was going to be gone well over a year; he had sold his luxury apartment to save from paying rent while he was abroad (don't think him cheap, he hated the dreary atmosphere of it to begin with, and this just gave him an excuse to rid himself of it.)

He turned his gaze up to the ceiling; the lamp beside him had provided inadequate lighting, but he could clearly see a large crack in the ceiling. He looked back down at the tv once more as so he wouldn't focus on the extremely dreary atmosphere.

He had taken off his red jacket and shoes, leaving only a black vest, long-sleeved white undershirt, red pants, and a cravat that cut a small part of the bottom portion of the television from his view. He had been too tired to care though; being a defense attorney was much harder work than prosecuting any day.

He blinked, but his eyelids had grown too heavy to fully open them again; he accepted defeat, and dozed off.

* * *

Franziska walk along the sidewalk of the old motel, avoiding stepping on broken glass shards from bottles that were strewn along the sidewalk. _Ughh, why did Miles choose this place? I can't even use the word perfect in the same sentence as this awful, beatnik dump! _

She held her whip closely as she walked down the row of rooms that sat beside the parking lot; this place gave her a creepy feeling that she didn't like, but she felt safe as long as she had her whip with her, ready to strike at the slightest provocation. She continued walking, wondering how long it was until she'd find his room.

_309, 310...311. This is it. _She moved her leather glove clad hand to knock on the door, but stopped just short; she didn't know what to expect. _Does he even want me here? _She swallowed her fear and knocked on the door 3 times, and then crossed her arms and closed her eyes waiting for him to answer. She didn't know what to expect, honestly, as she heard the locks on the door being unlocked from the other side.

When the door came open and the light came out of the room and shined on her face, she made a point not to open her eyes. "Franziska? I didn't expect to see..." _CRACK! _"Miles Edgeworth! That is no way to greet a lady! Especially not a thoroughbread such as a woman who bears the von Karma name!"

She saw him smirk. "Aren't you ever the humble one, Franziska? You're welcome to come inside, if you want to." She followed him into the shoddy motel room.

"Why are you staying in a place such as this? It is for foolish fools who foolishly get kicked out of their houses for being foolishly drunk like a foolish fool by their foolish wives who foolishly married them, or for fools who want to foolishly commit foolish crimes-" he hushed her with his index finger.

"Franziska...if you say 'fool' one more time, I think my head will explode." She hid a blush with closed eyes as he went over to a table by the window where his tea set lay. "I just ordered some tea from the Gatewater about 10 minutes ago, but I dozed off before I could start it. I have enough for two cups, if you're interested."

She crossed her arms once more. "Hmph. I will not drink from a teacup that his been sitting in this motel for 10 minutes unattended."

* * *

Edgeworth just smiled; he had known her to act this way since she was a child, and he knew exactly how to get her true feelings out. "Ok, suit yourself." He lifted the teacup up to his mouth and took a sip as he walked over to his bed to lay back down, planning to prop his head up on the wooden back of the bed. He knew she was watching, wanting a cup of her own. When he made it back to the small, poorly made bed, propping his hed against the back of the bed. "So, how are things over in Germany?" His attempt to make innocent conversation fell on deaf ears.

She didn't look up, arms still crossed, occassionally clasping onto her shoulder. "I was not aware I was to be facing you in court today, Miles Edgeworth. I just went easy on you, that's all. You looked like a foolish fool behind the defense's bench, so I felt bad for you." _CRACK! _She hit her whip against the floor; "I would've gotten her found guilty in 3 minutes if I were to be facing Phoenix Wright!"

_Yeah, Franziska, that's definitely it. _He thought to himself with a smirk. "You know, my offer of a cup of tea is still on the table, if you're interested."

"Hmph." She looked up at him with a smirk; "It seems that since you are so persistent to have me drink some of your tea, Miles Edgeworth, I must oblige." _As I expected you'd say._ She went over to the table by the window and made herself a cup of tea with sugar and cream (Miles took his straight) and took a seat beside him on a small wooden chair that was upholstered by some sort of cheap cushioned fabric. After she sat down, she took a sip of her tea and crossed her arms.

* * *

She tried thinking of some conversation starter, but she failed to think of anything. They sat in silence for a moment, sipping on their tea. She noticed a cartoon playing on Miles' tv; "Miles Edgeworth, what are you watching?"

He sounded off with a sense of pride; "Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo. It has an engaging storyline and high production values and is suitable...for..." his eyes began darkening and stress lines on his forehead appeared as he saw Franziska's cocky smirk. "...Nrggh!"

She began waving her finger from side to side as she smirked; "Miles Edgeworth, I believe you like this show, do you not?"

"Well! Umm..." The black around his eyes darkened. "N-no! It just helps me study law, that's all!" _I bet, Miles Edgeworth...I bet._

She remembered something; a question she had asked earlier, but he didn't answer. "Miles Edgeworth, you never told me as to why you are staying in this dreary, roach infested motel. Tell me why."

He closed his eyes and kept a serious, confident, and calculating look on his face, but his voice was meek. "...I didn't have time to make any further preparations..."

"Hmph. I expected as much from you, Miles Edgeworth." She thrust her hand out towards him. "I, of course, managed to make arrangements to stay at the Gatewater Hotel on less of a notice than you had."

Edgeworth grumbled something she couldn't hear. _CRACK!_ "Miles Edgeworth! Speak up or don't speak at all!"

He regained his composure, and a smirk. "Probably because you scared them into giving you a room with that whip you always seem to enjoy maiming people with."

She felt a pain go through her forehead, and her temper start to rise, like a bottle getting filled with water, getting ready to overflow. _How dare he say something like that! ...True or not!_

_CRACK! _She stood up and held her whip over her head, ready to strike again. "I only hit people with my whip who I see deserve it; foolish fools who waste my time with foolish drabble, or foolish insults in your case."

He tapped his forehead, unphased by Franziska's whip. "Franziska...that was not meant to be an insult, my apologies if you took it in that context."

"Then what was it!?" She didn't like where this was going; _I come to see this man, and he's going to insinuate I am a scary, mean woman, and then say it wasn't an insult!?_

* * *

Miles Edgeworth kept his cool; he didn't get set off quite as easy as Franziska did. "It was..." _What exactly was it? _He couldn't think of what it was. _Was it a tease? Was it a joke? Or was it really an insult? _He thought the outcome of his last choice would provide, maybe not the best, but the most entertaining outcome.

"...it really was an insult." _CRACK!_

Franziska jumped on top of him as he lay down, red with anger; "Miles Edgeworth! I come to visit you in this dumpy motel, in this dumpy city, in this dumpy country, and you insult me! I...I..." She slapped him, hard, leaving a visible red handprint on his face. "I hate you!"

Those last words hurt Edgeworth; and all though she was ripping the fabric of his cravat with her right hand, whip in her left hand, in the air ready to strike, any sense of fear or anger left his body, and was replaced with feelings of remorse.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way..." She let out a "Hmph." and turned to where she was still on top of him, but facing the window, legs dangling off the side of the bed. "Franziska..."

She turned up her nose. "No, I am not listening to you, Miles Edgeworth."

"Franziska..."

"FRANZISKA..." He breathed out with all of his might.

"What!?" She turned and glared at him.

"I...I...I can't breathe..." He could feel his face turning a lighter shade of purple.

She stood up quickly, visibly embarrassed. "Oh, I-I'm...Hmph." Her face was still red with humiliation. He sat up in his bed, letting his feet hit the floor beside him. "Franziska, it's alright...I'm fine. I deserved it, I insulted you, remember?"

She looked up, the redness in her face slowly going down, but it was still visible. "Hmph. Of course you deserved it, insulting a woman like that, when she goes through all this trouble to come and see you! ...I guess I'm not much better than you, though...coming into your motel room and assaulting you." She didn't look up, her eyes still closed.

He stood up in an attempt to stand face to face with her, but he was about 3 or 4 inches taller than her. "Franziska, don't..." She looked up at him with her pale blue eyes, her nose slightly crinkled in frustration. He looked down at her and pulled her close. They slowly began pulling closer and closer to each other, as if a drumroll was playing as they did so. _What is this? What is happening...? _Miles Edgeworth wasn't quite sure...all he knew is that he wasn't pulling back, and neither was she.

* * *

When their lips met, it was like fire meeting ice, and the sensation of it gave Franziska chills. Never before had she kissed anyone, but she knew that this sensation she was feeling wouldn't be happening if it were someone else. After a moment of their entwinement, they fell onto the bed and got undressed, and the feeling of fire and ice happened once again, except this time it was different, stronger, more powerful.

* * *

Franziska was laying beside Miles, her hands wrapped around the shoulder she also rested her head on. They were both naked now, and they lay under the poorly made sheets of that cheap motel. She didn't care that a place as unromantic as this was the place were she became a woman, she only had one thing on her mind, and she felt as if she could say that one thing.

"Miles Edgeworth...I love you."

"I love you too, Franziska von Karma."

THE END

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first one shot I did when I was bored. I'll be doing this again, and most of them will be EdgeworthXFranziska like this. Anyway, leave your thoughts and everything in a review or PM. Hope you enjoyed the creation of my day off from work!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


End file.
